


Silence is a Weapon

by NellieWolf123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieWolf123/pseuds/NellieWolf123
Summary: Prompt #1: What if Sirius was never arrested?Prompt #2: What if Harry developed PTSD as a child and dealt with the trauma in an… odd, but understandable manner?Or: In which Harry is afraid of the colour green, mute, and possesses more of Voldemort's knowledge than originally suspected.





	1. Indebted

**Prompt #1: What if Sirius was never arrested?**

**Prompt #2: What if Harry developed PTSD as a child and dealt with the trauma in an… odd, but understandable manner?**

**Or: In which Harry is afraid of the colour green, mute, and possesses more of Voldemort's knowledge than originally suspected.**

SILENCE IS A WEAPON

CHAPTER 1 -  _Indebted_

"Come on, prongslet!" Sirius taps the carpeted floor beside himself, waving over the one-year-old Harry. It's been a week. Harry has yet to speak a word, sitting and staring his pastime, acting more like a doll than a human being.

The child toddles up slowly, all eyes. They're big, shamrock green, and unnaturally bright, yet complement the button nose and cute round face perfectly. Harry plops down, receiving a reassuring nod from his guardian.

"Don't you want to play with the blocks?"

Shiny toys are heaped together. Cubes showcase the alphabet, flashing between the rainbow's colours.

Sirius desperately wants for this to work, for his little prongslet to be alright again. Harry acts like no child should, and the Black Lord doesn't know how to deal with it.

A chubby hand reaches out, cautious, staring at Sirius all the while. It clasps around the letter L, glimmering between different shades of yellow. Harry begins stacking, all the blocks but one—the green V.

The tower is lacks a piece, and Sirius rushes in to add his share.

"Oh, you missed one." He exclaims, dropping it on the top.

A perturbed look crosses Harry's face, as if he's seen a ghost for the first time.

The structure bursts into flames.

"Aguamenti!" Sirius yells. Having been an auror, he possesses quick reflexes (of which he immensely proud).

Nothing is left but miserable ashes. They burn on Sirius' tongue, in his nose, and his eyes sting. Harry is long gone. The play room's colourful moving walls seem to frown, mournful as always.

"What happened?" Lupin stands in the doorway, yellow eyes wide, hair tufted up in every direction. He's been woken from a nap.

"I messed up, again." The raven-haired man hangs his head, face pinched.

Remus sighs, tutting, but only says, "Let's go find him."

Moony is much better than Sirius. He always approaches slowly, his mistakes few, noise little. He's gentle where Sirius is brash—and Padfoot can't help but be jealous.

The cubby is warm and dark, a cozy corner. Canned goods surround the silent child, from raspberry marmalade to pickled beets. They're merry, natural colours—it's comforting. House elves bustle nearby, a pleasant reminder that other life still exists. Green eyes glow, lighting the space as effectively as a Lumos. The small figure is cuddled up in a fuzzy blanket. A passive face stares at the wall. Against his back is a pillow, all comforts supplied by the nanny elf Mitty.

Light peaks into the cupboard. Harry hides himself under a blanket.

"Master Harry, sir?" The bug-eyed creature approaches, giving the child's knee a poke. "The Master Blacks and Lupins be a lookin' for you."

She holds out her little hand, a motherly, pitying expression on her wrinkled face.

He sighs.

Mitty and Harry cut an interesting figure together, side by side, only a few inches difference. Mitty examines the odd impassivity of his face - Master Harry isn't a normal child. His upbringing would be different than most. He wouldn't be spoiled, or loud, or demanding.

He's her charge, and she's going to do her very best to love him.

As they traverse the halls, the Black portraits observe, just like always. Some are concerned, some haughty, others intrigued. The little charge is certainly not like an others before him.

Mitty and Harry walk back to the East Wing. The boy slows, dragging his feet. She tuts and continues to drag him along.

When Sirius spots his prongslet again, the smile nearly breaks his face. He wants to wag his tail. Bounding about the boy in a game like they played  _before_. A hand curls around the animagus' wrist.

"Don't." Remus whispers.

Sirius droops, that pricking feeling returning to his eyes' corners.

The boy stops a couple of meters away, incandescent orbs staring down his godfather.

"Hey there pup," Remus greets, "How about we go read a story, alright?"

Harry nods, slipping his hand into the werewolf's.

Sirius holds in tears, self-respect plummeting.

Harry doesn't look back.

o0o0o0o

Little fingers brush over a new scar. Remus winces.

Big, questioning eyes look up at him. Harry bites his cheek absentmindedly.

"It's fine, pup. Nothing to worry about."

The boy hides his nose in Remus' neck. Moony never tells the truth - not with his hurts. He merely gives false reassurances, disappears for a day, and then comes back, more tired and lying than ever. Huffing, the three-year-old hugs the man tighter, determining to find out for himself.

Large, mahogany bookshelves tower over Harry, rows upon rows of knowledge. Remus is gone, Sirius distracted. It isn't hard for the boy to slip away.

There is a childblock on the back shelves, on the books Harry desperately wants to touch. They possess a dark, soothing tang, like dark chocolate, thrumming with power.

He avoids them, pouting, and swerves to the left - the Magical Creatures section. Harry isn't supposed to know how to read, he's only three, after all—but he does. Just like he shouldn't be able to speak French, or German, or Latin, yet he can. Ever since Harry has lived in the Black Manor, he  _knows_  things.

The books are beautiful, and the child enjoys running his hand over the leather bond spines, searching for a treasure to unlock the mystery. They're such unemotional, helpful beings, and Harry loves them for it.

Things that Rove the Night - Most Common Dark Creatures. Harry slips the book from the shelf, almost crushing his hand beneath it as it takes a tumble. Dragging the volume under his favorite reading table, he gets to work.

What could be harming Moony?

Kelpies, mermaids, vampires - pages turn, each examined carefully - giants, centaurs, werewolves... Werewolves?

_Werewolves are dangerous creatures. Their virus is spread by a bite, and once bitten, the animal must be registered with the ministry. Every full moon they turn into vile beasts with no control…._

Remus was a werewolf.

It all made sense now. Why else would he be called Moony?

o0o0o0o

Harry is four when Aunt Andromeda comes to visit. She's tall, light brown hair cascading down her back in ringlets, and the way she walks is just so…  _graceful_.

"Hello, little one." She says, stooping down, her lips curled up in a motherly smile. Her magic sings, much more than Remus' and Sirius'. Harry doesn't know why, but he trusts her. Big green eyes innocently blink at her.

Her eyes twinkle as she says, "I'm your aunt."

So he brings his hand up, slowly, and gives her a small, awkward wave.

Andromeda keeps the smile, yet her eyes begin to frown. She looks at Sirius, who twiddles his thumbs, watching.

"Harry doesn't speak."

"Ever?"

"No."

She's good at pretending, though, giving him little tidbits of information.

"I have a daughter seven years older than you, her name is Nymphadora, but she demands we call her Tonks." Andromeda whispers, seating herself beside Harry.

Sirius, or rather, Remus, had invited her for lunch.

The Black Lord appears miserable, though he tries to make an effort.

"How's everyone, Andy?"

"As well as we can be, considering how you cut us off."

He winces, "I never meant -"

"I know you didn't; you never mean anything. Your family is perfectly willing and able to help, yet you hide away with only the werewolf for company." She takes a bite of her food, wrist movement elegant and smooth.

Harry stares in rapture. Aunt Andromeda is so graceful and blunt. Remus and Sirius always skip around the subject, laying on six coats of sugar before they just spit it out. This way of speaking is refreshing. The boy sits up in his chair, trying to emulate the woman's posture.

"Andy!" Sirius whines.

"No, there has been well and enough of this folly. I've waited years for some simple contact, a real response to my monthly owl, but you've done nothing. Now, you are clearly in over your head. Let me help you." Her voice warmed at the end, bright eyes fixed on her cousin.

"Sirius." Remus warned, after a few minutes of silence. "We do need her."

Just like that, Moony admits something Sirius can't bring himself to do - that the two men have  _absolutely_  no idea what they're doing.

"Fine."

o0o0o0o

Andromeda isn't subtle. She doesn't balk at the thought of making waves. Instead, the former Black plunges in, giving Sirius unwanted (yet needed) advice.

"Just because he doesn't speak doesn't mean he's not intelligent." She tutts. It's the first day, and Andromeda popped in unannounced. Dora is at Hogwarts now, so she has plenty of time to spare. "Where's Harry?"

"Um," Sirius scratches the back of his neck. "Mitty would know."

A cold stare fixes upon him, "How in the world do you expect to form a bond if you don't spend any time with him?"

"Andy! He… he doesn't like me, and he barely tolerates Remus. Whenever I try… he just - hides. I'm always too loud. Harry hates noise."

Andromeda's eyes soften, "Sweetie," she gives him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm going to go give it a try."

"Mitty." She calls.

The old elf appears, "How can Mitty be a helpin Missus Tonks?"

"Where's Harry?"

"He be in the library."

"Thank you, Mitty. That'll be all."

Andromeda didn't expect to find Harry under a table, but children have quirks. She watches, lips quirked up. Yet, he doesn't seem to be just looking at the pictures (Basic Charms doesn't have any), and his eyes rove back and forth, as if he's reading.

That's impossible. She scolds herself. No one has taught him.

"Hello, little one." Those green eyes look up, blinking at her. He waves, returning to the book.

She isn't deterred. "Would you come out, please? I'd like to have a chat."

Harry twitches, wrinkling up his nose, yet places down the text.

They sit down, the couches expensive and uncomfortable. He doesn't understand the need for this. It's obvious that no talking will be done from his side, what does Aunt Andromeda want?

Soft brown eyes scrutinize, an eyebrow raised. "Why won't you talk?"

Harry gives her a disbelieving look, casting his glance towards a nearby bookshelf.

He is  _not_  going to play charades.

"Sweetie, I know you're perfectly capable-"

She's going to go on, ramble, but Harry is not about to sit through another lecture. Her magic may feel better than his guardians', but Aunt Andromeda is just another stupid adult.

He leaves, interrupting her mid sentence, and curls up once again under his table.

She doesn't give up right away.

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Come on, sweetie. It'll be fun."

"Don't give me that look."

"Harry Potter you come back right now!"

"Sirius, he really is impossible."

So they call in the big guns.

"Hello, young man! I was told you'd be in here."

The aliens are invading!

A man in a dapper suit kneels down, hair in an unnatural curl. His double chin waves as he talks.

Aunt Andromeda, Moony, and Padfoot watch, anxious.

"Now why don't you just come on out, Mr. Potter? It's about time you had a checkup."

"Come on, Harry, please?" Sirius begs, as if that will help his case.

Harry will  _not_  be a lab rat.

He shakes his head once, furiously, squeezing himself in the corner as far as he'll go.

"We just want to make sure that it isn't anything medical. He's only going to examine your throat. Harry, it'll be quick and painless." Remus is the voice of reason, as always. He's discovered something Sirius hasn't. Talk to Harry like an adult, and he's more likely to listen.

Harry slowly shimmies out from his spot, glaring at the healer all the while.

They sit, the man babbling, fumbling about in his bag for no reason at all.

"We're quite indebted to you, Mr. Potter. He-who-shall-not-be-named is gone all because of you."

Harry gives Remus the could-this-man-be-any-stupider look, raising his eyebrow and holding out his hand.

"What is he… ?"

Moony sighs, handing over his wand.

"But you have to be -"

"Mr. Galloway, must I reminder that you're here under contract?" Andromeda's cold tone shuts him up immediately.

Lights shine from the wand, varying in colours. The power pulses in Harry's chest. He adores the rush that comes with control. His magic bends through the conduit, and he sighs lightly. It's almost like the hug of a Mother.

"Is that a non-verbal Lumos?" Galloway wonders, before setting to work, waving his wand at Harry's throat. He tries every spell known to man, but nothing shows.

"There's nothing physically the matter with him". He scratches his neck, awkward sweat dripping down his face.

"You're dismissed." Andromeda waves him away.

Harry pouts when he has to return the wand, and the adults stare at each other hopelessly.

"Well, all we can do is hope that it goes away before he reaches age 11." Remus says.

Andromeda and Sirius nod, defeated.

o0o0o0o

**Alright, so I'm not completely decided on whether or not present tense is the best method for this drabble. I might end up changing it.**

**If you liked it, please review!**


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

SILENCE IS A WEAPON

CHAPTER 2 -  _A Trip to Diagon Alley_

Remus is afraid.

But it's his habitual state, so Harry doesn't pay him mind. The five-year-old slips into the nook between the parlour's two perpendicular couches. It's comfortable and dark, though enough light creeps in to light the yellow pages of a tome.

Harry shouldn't understand most of the words, yet he does.

 _Light Defenses for Beginners_  is too easy really. It's almost as if Harry isn't learning new things, but relearning them.

"Pup?" A door slams. The little boy flinches, curling himself further around the book.

"Prongslet?" Sirius' heavy steps grow nearer. A handsome face appears over the hiding spot, wild black hair poking into grey eyes.

Harry stares at him calmly and bookmarks the textbook.

"Whatcha reading?" Sirius holds out his hands to help his godson out.

The little boy refuses, hoisting himself up.

Remus sighs. Closes the book in his lap. "Do you have plans, Sirius?"

Sirius twitches. "Andy invited herself over for dinner again…"

"You look guilty."

"Well, I was thinking…"

The werewolf raises an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Harry would enjoy a trip to Diagon Alley." Sirius blurts.

Remus shoots up to his feet, then sits down in a fake calm. It's hard not to patronize Sirius. "And do you have any ideas for safety measures?

"Safety measures?" Sirius repeats slowly.

"Padfoot, Harry could easily be mobbed for his celebrity status or killed by Death Eaters. He would need to be well-guarded and disguised."

Sirius twiddles his thumbs. Tucks back a soft lock of black. "But if I organize that, he can go?"

"How about you ask  _Harry_?" Remus pinches his pale nose. He's on edge. Full moon was only two days ago. The weariness drenches his bones and nightmares hold back the comfort of sleep.

Sirius starts. Turns to his godson with wide eyes, as if the idea never occurred to him. "You wanna see Diagon Alley, Pup?"

Harry gives a little sigh and gestures toward Sirius' wand. The godfather carefully hands it over. Harry does this often, and has yet to abuse the privilege. The word "okay" floats through the air, shimmering gold and bright.

"That's the spirit! Come on, prongslet!" Sirius snatches for Harry's hand.

"How about tomorrow?" Remus says levelly.

Sirius deflates. "Alright then, tomorrow."

Harry carefully extricates his hand from Sirius'. Gives an odd, adult nod, as if they're two men closing a business deal. Sirius swallows and tries not to stomp away. It's not his fault, his brain has always been likes this. Ever since he left Walburga's "care" - when he set foot in Hogwarts - he has trouble  _thinking_.

He has urges which he acts on. There's very few that he doesn't. And Sirius can see how much it distances him from others, how Remus and Harry have trouble respecting him for another of his ill-thought out schemes.

But he can't stop. Because if he does, then he's Walburga. And Sirius can't be Walburga. He'd rather die.

o0o0o0o

Andromeda always barges, or so Sirius says. Harry thinks she's rather graceful. Everything is done so unassumingly. It's hard to know whether the dinner invitation was yours or hers. 'It comes with time,' Sirius boasts. In this instance his latent grudge (loss of contact after her marriage) gives him a leg up over the others.

"You're absolutely shooting up like a beanstalk!" She exclaims, bending down to smack

a kiss on Harry's forehead. His nose wrinkles up like a raisin.

Andromeda straightens. Gives Harry a light pat on the head. "Anything new and exciting, cousin?"

"No at all." Sirius says, all too soon to be natural.

She raises an eyebrow and slips into her seat. The dining table is set up in usual affair - Remus thinks a good plate of food lends to general happiness.

"And how's Nymphadora doing?" Remus asks politely. His face is edged with haggard lines. He tries to keep his hand from shaking as he reaches for the peas.

Andromeda purses her lips. "I can never tell with that girl. One minute all the other third years love her and the other she's being extremely careful to mention no one but Maggie Emerson."

"Are people bullying her because of her blood?" Sirius asks brashly.

Harry dances his fingers across the table. Remus piled his plate high, but he's not

hungry. Mushy peas take up almost the entirety of the plate (Sirius thinks because he likes something that others do too). They're not too green to cause an escape, but still Harry is uncomfortable. Green isn't to be trusted.

"I should hope not." Andromeda whispers. She takes a dainty bite of meat. Harry imitates her. She may be another stupid adult, yet her actions are beautiful and graceful.

"Harry!" Sirius' eyes shoot towards the little boy. "Where did you learn to hold your knife like that?"

Harry swallows. Determines not to shrink. Remus slides over his wand. Red words form in the air, and he has to be careful not to put too much magic into them.  _Wizarding Etiquette for Ones of High Blood_.

All colour drains from Sirius' face. Andromeda watches amusedly. "What's the problem with him learning a few manners?"

"I didn't want him to. They've no logical reason!" His voice raises with each word.

She puts a hand out to stop him. "You mean  _you_  couldn't learn them, and that was one of the reasons for Aunt Walburga's special curses?"

Harry slowly cuts through his meat. He then pops it in his mouth, into the right side, and chews it the proper way. All the while never straying his glance from Sirius.

Padfoot shudders. "It's not like that, Andy! I only want Harry to listen to rules that make sense!"

"That make sense to you, more like it. Manners do have a reason, you know." Andromeda sighs. "Why shouldn't Harry learn them? Do you want the purebloods to poke fun if he's sorted into Slytherin?"

"Harry won't go into Slytherin." Remus says quietly.

Andromeda laughs. "And what makes you so sure?"

"He can't stand that shade of green. His accidental magic can nearly take off a roof."

She tutts. "A silly child's fear won't keep him from where he truly belongs. Anyways, it's a slim chance he'll be there.  _Most_  kids don't sort into a different house than their parents." Her gaze takes an obvious turn to Sirius.

o0o0o0o

Harry doesn't really want to go to Diagon Alley. There are plenty of books in the library he hasn't read yet, but this is a good exercise in pleasing Sirius. And a pleased Sirius makes life easier for everyone.

Padfoot bounces about, nearly lifting Harry airborn on one of his more excited hops. Remus kneels before him, fixing his plain black robe. A shimmer of magic falls over Harry's face. The boy twitches, but lets it be. It's only a glamour.

"There you go. A regular old brunet." Moony smiles. "Sirius?"

"Constant vigilance, sir!" Sirius hits his own forehead with a flat hand. He's still of the habit of indulging in Muggle things. Harry won't be persuaded.

Remus gulps. Twitches. "Off you go, then."

"We'll be fine, mate. Don't you worry." Sirius tugs Harry to the apparition parlour. "And off we go!"

It's like when Harry was smaller, and had climbed one of the newer, scarce bookshelves. The bookcase had toppled over. Harry hadn't been able to breathe. For a moment the boy's lungs burn familiarly, and his chest compresses. A lurch of nausea nearly removes breakfast from his stomach, but he manages with only a faint tumbling.

"And none the worser." Sirius grins on a bit of an odd fashion. "Give it a good look about!"

Harry does, while carefully dragging Sirius from the apparition point. Dusty tiles click beneath his well-shined shoes. Vendors and customers bustle about, the streets lined with products and noise. It's certainly not the library, but he can manage.

"Ohh! Let's go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies." It's a rhetorical question.

A couple of families stroll about. A young red-headed mother keeps a firm grip, one child in each hand. Five kids trail behind. "Sirius!"

The godfather deflates, his eyes losing their shine. His gait changes completely. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"None of that now." She releases the children momentarily to squeeze the man much too tight. "And who's this." Mrs. Weasley bends down, her eyes glimmering.

Does she get like that at each child she sees? Harry tugs on Sirius' hands. 'It's time to go now' it's meant to say.

"There's only one child entrusted to my care, Mrs. Weasley, and I think you know it."

"My, my, Harry Potter in the flesh!" She explains. A female passerby twitches. Stares at Harry, then slowly drags her feet away.

"Do keep your voice down. We're trying to go incognito." Sirius whispers. His back is straight, eyes clear and true. He's channeling Remus.

Harry frowns. A little girl hides behind Mrs. Weasley's dress. Her face glows red like she fell asleep in a plate of blusher.

"That's Harry Potter!" The little boy beside her practically screams. "Blimey, I didn't think he'd look like that!"

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Weasley fumbles.

"Ron, do you have any sense of discretion?" An older boy scolds.

"What's a dis-gres-sin?"

Mrs. Weasley takes her leave ungracefully. Seven sets of eyes follow Harry down the majority of the road, along with their mother's loud exclamations of everything that  _must_  be done.

"Come on, Pup." Sirius says. He's in full public persona now, carefully holding Harry's hand.

The Quidditch shop is shined and clean. Brooms line one wall, with sets for Quidditch on the other. Harry takes a momentary glance around, then decides to follow Sirius.

"It's already been at least six models since I was in school." Exclaims the godfather, tapping his fingers along different packages. "Just you wait, be good and you might get a training broom from Christmas!"

A small rock nestles in Harry's stomach. Sirius is never able to empathize. Quidditch involves heights and daring, and Harry simply doesn't see the point of risking one's life simply for the sake of a sport.

"Do you need any help there, young sir?" An overweight middle-aged man trots over. Bends down to look Harry in the eye. He obviously knows the quickest way to get into a family's pockets.

"We're just looking." Sirius' eyes shine. "This one might be aiming to be a Quidditch star someday!"

Harry bites his lip, pretending to have much interest for a package of broom polish.

"Well, if you be needing any help, don't be afraid to ask." The man gives Harry a wink and bustles off.

"Look who's going about the world again! How lovely to see you, Cousin." A beautiful blond woman dances over. Her big blue eyes take in everything cooly, carefully assessing Harry's appearance. Her back is the slightest bit stiff, as if keeping something contained. "And who's this young man?"

"This is Harry. Harry this is my cousin Narcissa. She's Aunty Andromeda's sister." Sirius pats his godson lightly on the back. Harry quickly brings his etiquette book to the forefront of his mind. He takes Narcissa's hand, giving it a short peck, then gives a low bow.

"What a lovely boy." She smiles. It's like a can of yellow paint dropped on her head. The change is radical. Harry wants to stare at her forever.

Sirius gives a small cough, his eyes disapproving. "Harry, why don't you go look at the brooms."

Harry nods once and disappears behind a shelf. It's not everyday Sirius tells instead of asking, and it's refreshing.

He no longer has to pretend to pay attention, so Harry sits himself in a corner. Stares calmly at his hands.

"Hello." A boy around his age looms above him, seemingly unaware of the concept that is personal space. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Mum said you were Harry Potter, but you don't even got a scar!" He lifts up a small, well-formed nose. His hair is  _blond_. The multitude of shades would look awful on someone else, as it is it appears as if someone braided in tiny wisps of straw.

Harry gives the boy a small smile and shrugs.

"Do you not speak?" Draco invites himself to plop down next to Harry. "My father says sometimes it's smarter to say nothing than something  _idiotic_. Is that what you're doing?"

Harry shrugs again. Draco's robe is bright blue. It's a beautiful colour, but not at all practical for little boys that might want to play in the dirt. That's what Remus would say, anyways. Harry sticks out his hand with a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" Draco accepts. "Is Sirius your guardian? My Mum says he is, but that a  _werewolf_  does most of the  _rearing_. Are you afraid at night? I would be, if there was a  _werewolf_  living in my house. Mum always says that the Ministry in inept for allowing the  _werewolf_  to be near  _you_."

Are the brooms supposed to have little knots and divots in them? Perhaps wizard think they are more magical. Harry's ear tweaks as Draco changes conversation matter.

"But your mother was a  _mudblood_ , wasn't she? That's what Father calls them, anyways."

Harry has never heard that word before. It rolls wrong off Draco's tongue, with a certain hint of sourness. He doesn't like it.

Getting to his feet, Harry marches through the aisles. Draco scrambles behind him. "Wait, where are you going? It's impolite to go without taking one's leave!"

Sirius and Narcissa stop their chats at the sight of Harry's furious stink eye. This whole trip was a mistake. He didn't even want to go in the first place.

"Are you alright, Pup?"

Draco runs up. "Mum, he stomped off right in the middle of our conversation!"

If possible, Harry's face shifts into an all out thunderstorm. He takes Sirius solidly by the hand.

"Slytherins, the lot of you!" Sirius shakes his finger, hoisting Harry up by the other arm.

Mrs. Malfoy's expression turns eerily flat. "How about you have your  _charge_  explain before accusing. Or is that just the Gryffindor way?

With an audible teeth grind, Sirius hands his wand to his godson. Harry flicks it once. The words darken and flash ' _He called my mum a mudblood_.'

A slow breath. Mrs. Malfoy grabs Draco by the hand. "I'm terribly sorry for this incident, dear cousin. Draco, apologize."

The little boy's eyes grow to dinner plate size. "But Mum!"

"Now." She says smooth and near silent.

Has he never had to apologize in his life? Harry stares expectantly. The apologize doesn't really matter to him, the evening has already turned its head. Sirius acted like a grown-up, on Harry's behalf! The boy pushes down a smirk.

"I'm terribly sorry to have offended you." Draco grits out. His mother gives him a light tap on the back. "And that I used a bad word."

"And we'll be leaving." Mrs. Malfoy shakes Sirius hand and drags her son out.

o0o0o0o

**And look who finally decided to continue this story! Hopefully people still want to know what will happen:)**

**I'm trying to use British terms and spellings as much as possible. If I write something incorrect, I'd be most happy to hear some correction from anybody across the pond. (Lol, do people still say that? I'm an outdated Canadian over here)**

**Please review if you liked!**


	3. Dumbledore

SILENCE IS A WEAPON

CHAPTER 3 -  _Dumbledore_

"You left him alone with the Malfoy scion? No wonder he was traumatized! Sirius! What were you thinking! Never mind the fact that Harry doesn't care a whit about Quidditch!"

"He'll love it when he gets his first broom! And I didn't even see Draco until he came running after Harry."

"Sirius."

"Remus?"

"Don't be daft. Harry's not like other kids."

"You're absolutely right. Other kids  _talk_." His tone is bitter.

Harry grits his teeth. Flares his nostrils. He had tried to be nice to Draco. He'd let him mouth off the whole time. It wasn't his fault. He sinks down on the cold marble floor. Black, untameable hair spills out over the deep red wallpaper like a wild magical creature. Beside him is the half-open door to the parlour.

"Sirius, that's uncalled for. James and Lily gave custody to us. It's our  _duty_  to do the very best job we can with him."

"Is that all he is to you? A duty?!" Sirius barks.

Remus sighs. "Not completely. Stop deflecting, Padfoot. We need to love him."

"The problem isn't that we don't love him. He doesn't love  _us_." Sirius scoffs.

Harry bites his lip. His stomach tangles suddenly and painfully.

"We'll just need to be better." Remus says with finality. "Let's pull ourselves together. Dumbledore has invited himself over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Morgana's tits!"

"Sirius!"

"Oh he's not anywhere around. What's the old man gonna do? Write us up a little paper to say we can keep him?"

"It's a visit."

"A visit appointed by the Ministry! He'll take one look at Harry and try to drag him off!"

"It was a miscommunication. You know that."

"No I don't! Moony, he tried to give Harry to Tuney! Tuney! You know how horribly she treated Lily. I may not be a good parent, but that doesn't mean I can't recognize a bad one."

Harry slips through the door. Remus and Sirius turn to him, their faces guilty and pitiful. This is where Lady Potter entertained visitors. Now it is only used for arguments and stodgy guests. It's plain, yet ostentatious. Cream wallpaper - when hit with light it reflects like a thousand diamonds. Before the Potter family went light, this was how people of a lower station were intimidated.

Moony hands over his wand.

 _Tuney?_  Forms in purple.

The two men bend to Harry's small stature.

"Your aunt. She's a muggle, like your mother's parents were." Sirius seems mistrustful. He looks to Remus.

"He may as well learn it now. Nothing ever became of telling lies."

An audible gulp echoes through the room. Sirius avoids eye contact. "Originally she was just jealous of Lily. Lily was beautiful and talented, and Petunia… wasn't. But it became worse over time. After 6th year they stopped speaking. Petunia only came to Lily's wedding so she could spit at her feet. She was always incredibly spiteful of Lily's gifts."

_Why would he give me to a mean lady?_

Remus' eyebrows raise, and he appears proud. Harry doesn't usually use more words than necessary. After Harry's "meeting" with Draco he decided to put more effort into sounding childlike. The more adult he appears the more concerned his godparents get, anyways.

"Dumbledore always seemed to have  _reasons_. The trouble is he never explains them to people."

Sirius bends down, guiding Harry to sit beside him on the hard, leather couch. "You remember the story we told you? About Wormtail?"

 _He betrayed Mummy and Daddy_.

"Yes. The night You-Know-Who killed your parents I ran off after him and barely managed to get him in chains. I came back and found Dumbledore had already given you away to Lily's sister, as if expecting I'd be proven unfit. (That means not able to care for you, Harry.)"

 _Mummy said I had to go live with mean lady?_ Harry asks helpfully.

"No." Remus says gently. "She specifically said you  _won't_. We barely got you back."

_Why would Mr. Dumbleedoor visit if he is bad?_

"He's got a lot of power. We'll just need to listen to what he has to say and be civil."

The little boy gives Moony a doubtful look. Then he shoves off from the couch. It's time to do some research on a Mr. Albus Dumbledore.

o0o0o0o

The floo bursts. An old man strides through. He tucks his beard into the belt of his shiny blue robes, little stars twinkling on it and in his eyes. Headmaster Dumbledore pushes down his half-moon glasses. "Hello, my boy."

Harry dodges out of the way. Handshakes, pinched cheeks, and/or slapped backs are not acceptable. Dumbledore's magic fuzzes out around his body, a sickly green that reaches out to give all three members of the welcoming party a tickle. Harry hides himself further behind his godparents. He's never been able to sense magic before. Why is Dumbledore's such a horrible colour?

"Harry isn't keen on physical contact, Headmaster." Remus steps forward with a fake smile.

Dumbledore gives his hand a hearty shake. "Oh no trouble, no trouble. Lovely to see you both again. And Sirius! Looking as handsome as ever."

Sirius grimaces. "Would you like to head into the dining room? The meal is almost ready."

"Absolutely. I never make it my goal to miss a meal!" Dumbledore says with a jolly air. He guides himself down the hallway, leaving Remus and Sirius in his wake.

"Still not observing any basic courtesy." Sirius whispers under his breath.

"That's a bit hypocritical, Padfoot."

Sirius mumbles. Drags his feet after the old man.

Harry doesn't understand why Dumbledore was even invited in the first place. It's obvious that Sirius and Remus don't like him. He's scary. Is that what everyone's magic feels like?

"Come on, Pup." Remus reaches out his hand. Harry sighs. Someday he'll be old enough, and people won't feel like it's okay to lead him around. He'll be like Aunt Andromeda, but even better.

Dumbledore has already seated himself in the dining room. He grins like a loon, shoving food into his mouth without pause.

Remus clears his throat. Frowns. Harry knows from his etiquette books that only the Head/Lord of the House is supposed to eat at the end of the table, with his partner at the other end. Headmaster Dumbledore has been alive for over 100 years, surely he knows this?

"What lovely mince pie!" The senior grunts.

"That was intended for dessert." Sirius says flatly. It's interesting. Usually Sirius would be all for dessert in place of supper and flouting any and all rules. What's so different about this time?

Harry is allowed to serve himself now, and he does it with pride. Where as Dumbledore has filled up his plate with primarily desserts, Harry piles his own dish high with vegetables and meat. Harry carefully adjusts the way he holds his fork, taking small, manageable bites. Padfoot eyes him, but doesn't say anything.

"Quite the little man you're growing up to be!" Dumbledore pushes away his empty plate. Scarcely a crumb remains.

Looking up from his small pile of food, Harry gives the man the best expression he can manage. It's supposed to say  _you're-an-idiot_ , but the elder merely smiles through it.

"Now, now, surely you're guardians taught you how to address one's superior." He beams like he's just given out candy.

"Headmaster." Remus bites, then breathes carefully through his nose. "We are raising Harry as best we see fit. If we notice something off about his behavior,  _we_  will discipline him."

Dumbledore winks. "As you should, my boy."

Sirius grits his teeth. He sits across from Harry, while Remus sits beside, blocking the boy as best they can. "Now that you've eaten all our desserts, how about we head to the parlour?"

The old man's fork drops to the floor. "But you've not eaten yet."

Harry takes a slow, careful bite of his salad. His plate is still over halfway full.

"You've obviously come here for a reason, Headmaster." Remus plants his hands on either side of his plate, giving Dumbledore his most serious look. "We would much appreciate if you stopped beating around the bush."

A flat smile creeps across Dumbledore's face. "Very well. Let's go to the parlour then, lads!"

Sirius and Remus loudly push back their chairs. Harry delicately lays down his fork and goes to follow.

"Now, now." The Headmaster bends down, his face all too close to the boy's. "It's time for the adults to have a discussion. I'm sorry, my boy. Off with you."

Harry clenches his little fists. Remus and Sirius fight against the urge to do the same. He turns to them, and Remus gives him a slight nod.

The little boy sprints away like he's incredibly distraught.

"Does he really have to be absent from this discussion?" Remus asks.

"A child wouldn't understand."

Harry does. As soon as he turns the corner he stops. Takes three deep breaths. Waits for the parlour door to close. Then tiptoes back.

Dumbledore zeroes in on the comfiest chair in the room. Plops himself down with a sigh. "There are certain individuals worried that Harry is abusing his fame."

Sirius sputters. "How could he have? We've been out once! He doesn't ask for anything."

"Apparently there was an upset in Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"He ran away from Draco Malfoy after hearing his mother referred to by the M word. How could that be an upset? Who's making complaints?"

Dumbledore leans forward. Shakes his head gravely. "We must be careful at all times in order for Harry not to get a bit… prideful. It happens to best of us. A strong hand would suit him best."

Sirius strikes up out of his chair, his feet slamming against the ground. "A strong hand? Harry is wonderful, intelligent little boy! Have you not heard what we've said to you?"

The Headmaster sighs. "I fear you're a bit blinded in this situation, my boy."

"I'm  _not_  your boy! I'm a twenty-seven-year-old man! You do not get to come into our house and patronize the way we raise Harry! Out! Now!"

Remus stands, his jaw locked. Raises his chin when Dumbledore attempts to gain sympathy.

"I'll escort myself out. I do hope you see the error of your ways." The Headmaster sweeps elegantly from the room, his eyes gleaming with crocodile tears.

Harry has not time to get out of the way. Dumbledore shuts the door behind himself. Gives Harry a scrutinizing glance. His robes seem incredibly garish up close. They make Harry dizzy with their quick movements.

What will he do? Harry doesn't have a wand. Why didn't Remus and Sirius make sure the old man was escorted out?

"Hello there, my boy." Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes harpoon Harry into a frozen state.

Memories lift up and play without a trigger. The young wizard shudders. Harry's many studies play coldly in front of his eyes, along with his many manipulations.

"That just cannot do." The Headmaster mumbles.

It's like someone took a scalpel to Harry's brain. The boy screams as loud as he can. Calls up whatever magic he has to free himself.

Something crashes. Harry flutters open his eyes. Dumbledore lies bleeding on the ground, right next to the side table he must have flown into. A terrible word spills from the elder's mouth.

"Harry!" Sirius and Remus rush out.

"Everything is fine." Moony picks Harry up. Worried eyes scan the godson.

Sirius snarls, directing a most evil glare to Dumbledore. "As the temporary Lord of this House of Potter, I hereby banish Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore from this land forever. So mote it be!"

Those sharp blue eyes snap open. Worried gnarled hands play with the garish robes. "My boy, that's terribly unkin-" He disappears in a poof of smoke.

The men and boy breathe out in relief.

o0o0o0o

Amelia Bones smiles at Remus and Sirius, ushering them in from where she holds the door to her office. "Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. You said it was urgent?"

"Yes." The werewolf says. "We want to lay the charge of mind rape against Albus Dumbledore."

Miss. Bones drops her quill. A splatter of ink spreads across the black page. "Merlin, what happened?"

Sirius takes a deep breath. "He invited himself over for dinner, and then proceeded to say that Harry had a fat head and needed a - and I quote -  _strong hand._ "

"We then told him to get out. He said he would escort himself. All of sudden we heard the most terrible scream. Harry stood in the hallway, Dumbledore bleeding on the floor. He used legilimency on Harry, and then tried to alter our boy's memories!" Remus straightens his back, struggling to keep himself together.

Amelia's eyes are wide. "This is a most serious accusation. We'll need to be careful and cautious."

"Harry said he's willing to volunteer his memories to help the case."

"That will definitely aid us. Well, gentlemen, let's get to work." Miss. Bones begin writing a report, requestioning the godfathers with absolute precision.

o0o0o0o

**SUPREME MUGWUMP AND HOGWARTS HEADMASTER SENTENCED TO 25 YEARS IN AZKABAN AFTER PROVEN MIND RAPE!**

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

My dear readers, it seems our beloved Headmaster Dumbledore has been most naughty. Just days ago a terrible charge was brought against him. The trial shows us that he attempted to read and alter the memories of a Mr. Harry Potter byway of Legilimency!

I was most abashed at this horror, but that's not all! Further investigation into his station as Hogwarts' Headmaster revealed this horrible man to have committed many atrocities during his post. He was convicted of improper care towards the students, unsanctioned use of legilimency on minors, and embezzlement!

That's correct, my dear readers! Headmaster Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, was embezzling Hogwarts' funds! More than 50% of intended teachers' pay was going into his filthy pocket! My my! We can all be rest assured he won't be committing any more crimes, and our lovely little children will learn in a safe environment!

REFER TO PAGE 3 FOR TRIAL TRANSCRIPT

o0o0o0o

**I might have made Dumbledore battier than in canon…. But it works, so I'm gonna run with it. I think it's best that when Harry goes to Hogwarts he'll have a shot at a better education. Also, I just hate the omnipresent corruption the Harry Potter world has going on.**

**If you liked, please review!**


	4. Snakes and Ladders

SILENCE IS A WEAPON 

CHAPTER 4 -  _ Snakes and Ladders _

“Have you seen Harry?” Remus asks Sirius. 

The animagus rubs sleep from his eyes. Nearly trips over the long pant legs of his pajamas. “You checked the library?”

“Yes.” 

“The kitchen?” 

“Yes?” 

“Under every staircase?” 

“Sirius, I’ve used a point me and two other kinds of location spells, and I’ve still got nothing.” 

Padfoot blinks further into awareness. “He’s probably just playing.” 

“Probably.” Remus’ foot taps a hole into the floorboard. They continue to argue. 

Tensions have been high since Dumbledore’s trial. Remus and Sirius are unable to leave the house without being mobbed by reporters. Interrogations run wild with anyone remotely connected to the great Boy-Who-Lived. 

Harry shuffles along the garden. He’s six now, a month having passed since the attempted mind rape. Green’s frightening qualities are better, though never fully soothed. He tries not go outside if he can help it. 

The little boy gives a little sigh. Beautiful plants line kilometres of walkways. Many 

house elves are dedicated towards this, still going after Lady Potter’s murder. 

The purple flowers are his favorite. Delicate petals tip towards the ground, inside dangling little ribbons of gold. Sirius says purple is a “girl’s colour,” but Remus didn’t think so. It doesn’t matter, anyway. Harry makes sure not show his preferences: for colours, toys, books. They never seem to approve. 

_ Beautiful little mouse! All for me! All for me! _

Harry stops dead. Cocks his head to the side. Perhaps one of the house elves is playing a game? The boy pushes past a large bush. A mouse squeaks, dashing behind him. 

Slithering in the grass is a grey adder, striped with black. The contrast almost makes it seem silver. The serpent evaluates the child before him.  _ Stupid humans! Always in the way of food. _

Harry hesitates, then says,  _ I’m sorry? _ It doesn’t harbour the same barrier as normal speech. It reminds him of home for some reason, of  _ belonging _ .  

The snake strikes up, swinging back in forth before the frozen boy’s face.  _ Speaker? I’ve heard things about you! _

Harry carefully examines his surroundings for adults.  _ I don’t know what you mean. _ He sits down, and the serpent slithers closer. 

_ Only the best wizards can talk to snakes! You’re mine now, and we shall conquer all of the snake kingdom! _

Harry frowns.  _ I don’t want to conquer anyone. I just want to remain alone with my books. Perhaps you should stay with someone else.  _

Snake hisses defiantly. Curls around Harry’s arm.  _ Make me warm _ ! 

There’s no one around for miles. Like Harry wanted. Outside is the best place to practice his wandless magic. He wants to get it  _ perfect _ before it’s time to get his wand. Harry refuses to be reliant on anyone. Reliance leads to downfall, like with Peter Pettigrew. 

Harry lightly places his hand on the snake, rubbing the smooth scales.  _ Calorus. _ Whispers from his tongue. Harry has never read that spell before. Magic pushes forward, easily flowing over the serpent’s small body. 

_ Good speaker. _

_ My name is Hadrian. _ Harry says, for the first time ever. 

_ Names are stupid. There’s only one speaker, and that’s you! _

_ But how will I know what to call you when around other snakes? _

The serpent snaps to attention.  _ There will be no other snakes! _

_ Are you sure? Just behind that bush I thought I saw -  _

_ My name is Louis. _

_ Excuse me? _

Louis sticks out his tongue, doing the best approximation of a sigh.  _ My mother was French. _

_ Really? _

_ No. We’ll have to work on that. I took the word from your head. There are so many things in there! _

Harry freezes.  _ Stay out of my head. _

_ Don’t worry, Speaker! I can’t tell anyone what I see. You don’t have to worry about me ‘betraying’ you like that Pettigrew guy you hate so much. It’s all good! _ Louis bobs his head. A weird sense of warmth floods through an invisible cable, twisting Harry’s stomach. 

The boy begins walking back towards the house. His face wrinkles, and he absentmindedly pets the snake. If he leaves Remus and Sirius arguing too long, they’ll actually start the search. Harry only wants to be found on his  _ own _ terms. 

“Harry Potter!” 

Harry whips his head back. His eyes widen. 

Crouching in the flowerbed of lilies is a gangly young man. He wipes his sweaty forehead. Gestures Harry closer. 

_ His aura isn’t good _ . Louis tests the air with his tongue. 

Feet shuffle back. How did he get here? Harry’s stomach twists again, but for an all different reason. Would Remus and Sirius hear him if he screamed? 

His throat clogs at the thought. 

“Don’t be afraid.” The man combs dirty blond hair out of his eyes, dirty hands spreading grime. “Dumbledore must have done a number on you. Now tell me, what  _ really _ happened?” He straightens. Heavy steps approach. 

Harry steels himself. He can’t call a house elf, or for Remus or Sirius’ help. 

But there’s something still in the realm of possibility. 

“How did he hurt you? Did he storm the house? Or did the mutt plan it? I heard that a  _ werewolf _ was helping with your care. Have you been bitten yet?” 

Harry shakes his head frantically, from what question? He doesn’t know. 

_ I’ll bite his head off!  _ Louis strikes forward, balancing on Harry’s arm by the slightest bit of tail. He seems to have grown. Red flashes in serpentine eyes. 

_ I’ve got it. _ Harry whispers from the corner of his mouth. 

The man stutters back. Wide eyes fix on Louis, though the bigger danger doesn’t lie there.

Harry raises little hands, from which storm clouds rage. Green and purple shrieks together, biting toward the trembling reporter. 

It surrounds him. Bounces around like a playful bunny with fangs and rabid eyes. 

“Please no! Please no!” 

The tempest strikes. A frantic scream spills from the reporter’s throat. 

Harry laughs. 

The man appears on the other side of the wards byway of forced apparition. 

He doesn't come back. 

o0o0o0o

_ August 31, 1982 _

_ Lily Potter nee Evans  _

_ I want to hold him forever. He's beautiful. James says he’s wrinkly, but beams from ear to ear with each awkward rock.  _

_ Hadrian James Potter. My darling. Does motherhood feel like this to everyone?  _

_ I'm exhausted all the time. My heart no longer beats for myself. Each step I take is all for another, for my boy.  _

_ I wish the world for him. Darling Hadrian, please live past the war. No sacrifice is too big. I know that now. I  _ **_understand_ ** _. _

_ The world turns. Remus and Sirius bound in and out, give Harry their love, and leave, ready for the next adventure.  _

_ Peter hovers in the background _ .  _ I find myself forgetting he exists, and often put him to work when I do, hoping he’ll get into the swing of things. _

_I worry for him. I worry for all of them. The exhaustion attempts to run me down, but more work makes it fade. James bustles in. Kisses my cheek, then locks himself in the_ _office until next meal time. We each cope in our own way._

_ Please let the war end. _

Mitty poofs into the large nursery. “Master Harry Sir?”

The boy jumps. Stashes the red, leatherbound journal under his pillow. Looks back at Mitty with the most innocent expression he can muster. 

“We be a cleaning everything, Master Harry. We is a knowing that is there. It be yours.” 

Harry nods slowly. Climbs down from his large bed. Little hands grip the feather-stuffed duvet on the way down.

Mitty shakes her head. Adjusts her toga and offers him her hand. He’s bigger now, but the distance isn’t awkward yet. “Will you be a telling da dog masters about you’s snake?” 

Earnest, big eyes stare at him, pupils slightly wavering. 

He shrugs. 

She glares. “Secrets don’t be a boding well.” 

The dining table is heavy laden with expensive food. Sirius may have hated his parents, but he has what Remus refers to as “refined taste.” 

“There's the little one.” Aunt Andromeda beams, though her smile is slightly cracked. 

Harry cocks his head at Moony. Andromeda never joins them for breakfast unless it’s very important.

“I wanted to discuss the new Minister.” She says smoothly. Gracefully takes her seat. 

Sirius sits at the head of the table, practically salivating over the food already. He squirms in expensive black robes. They clash like a pair of cymbals against his fair skin. 

“I'm not liking the look of this new policy.” Remus adds. 

Mitty guides Harry to his seat. Gives his shoulder a slight pat and disappears. 

Sirius hunches his shoulders. Nearly shoves an entire crêpe into his mouth. “Stupid politics.” 

Aunt Andromeda runs her gaze over the newspaper. “Cousin Sirius, you need to learn the importance of paying attention to such things! Just look here, his recent speech. This is a direct quote ‘The Ministry is well informed on Mr. Harry Potter’s wellbeing. No need to panic. We have it in hand.’ What other lines will he spit out in order to further his likeability at any point in time?” 

An Adam’s apple bobs slowly. Sirius’ swallow echoes through the room. “You and Remus always spot these things.”

“And you don’t?” 

Harry maneuvers his knife and fork. Cuts his crepe in a way that makes Aunt Andromeda give him the approving eye. It doesn't matter, or at least that's what he tells himself. 

Sirius mumbles. 

Andromeda gives him a pitying look. Brings a piece of fruit to her mouth. 

Padfoot hunches. 

The window cracks open, an adept black owl pulling it up with its talons. It glides through the room. Lands on the table in front of Andromeda, who carefully dabs her mouth with a red and gold napkin. 

She gasps, her face leeched of colour, then reads out loud. 

**BOY-WHO-LIVED IS YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

_ Byline Filius Dogburn _

As the wizarding world gets acquainted with our new Minister Fudge, we’ve struggled a bit with his issurances. After all, no hint of Harry Potter has been made, even after Albus Dumbledore’s trial. Where is he now?

Well I’ve certainly found him. The-Boy-Who-Lived’s home is with Sirius Black (rumoured with mental instability after the death of his best friend) and Remus Lupin (a registered werewolf). And these personalities certainly haven’t done any good! 

Harry Potter attacked me! That’s right! Obviously some of You-Know-Who’s power transferred to this boy the day of the attack, because he managed forced apparition! 

SEE PAGE 3 FOR PICTURES!! 

SEE PAGE 5 FOR DETAILS ABOUT REMUS LUPIN’S WEREWOLF STATUS!!

Aunt Andromeda passes it to Remus. A letter falls onto the tray of fruit, made of velvety paper and addressed with perfect calligraphy. 

_ From: Narcissa Black Malfoy _

_ To: Andromeda  _ _ Black _ _ Tonks _

_ Dear Sister and Cousin,  _

_ Get that boy under control. I’m sure you will have speculated by now that this is an unreleased version of the Prophet.  You can repay me at another time.  _

_ Salutations,  _

_ Lady Malfoy.  _

“F**k!” Sirius says loudly. 

Aunt Andromeda wrinkles her nose, but doesn’t scold. She turns to Harry, who 

attempts to eat his crepe in an innocent fashion. “Did someone get onto the grounds?” 

The little boy swallows. Straightens his back. Nods once. 

She gives a near inaudible sigh. Pinches her nose. 

“Harry, why didn’t you come to us immediately?” Remus asks gently. 

Harry pats under his sleeve. Louis peeks out from the navy fabric and gives the boy’s cheek a lick. Instant pandamonium occurs.

Sirius shoots to his feet, shouting nonsense. Andromeda and Remus do the same, unable to decide whether to scold Harry or to try to calm down the enraged Black heir.

“Where did you get a f**king snake?” Sirius manages to articulate. 

“Language.” Andromeda tisks. Reseats herself with a cautious eye on Harry. 

Remus slides over his wand, which Louis touches with his tongue. 

GARDEN forms in gold. Harry takes another morsel of food.  

“Harry darling, why didn’t you tell us about this Dogburn character?” 

HE’S NOT DEAD? 

Remus’ eyes nearly swallow his face. “You thought you’d killed him?” 

DISAPPEARED. SCARY MAN. Gold momentarily flickers to a deep red. 

“Poor kid.” Though Sirius can’t swing his gaze from the adder snake. 

Remus speaks up, “How about you put the snake back and we’ll deal with this?”

Harry frantically shakes his head. FAMILIAR. 

Andromeda gasps into her wine. Looks at the boy with a new expression. “You bonded with the only muggle snake that happens to be poisonous?” 

“It’s magical now.” Moony pushes away his plate. Studies the way Louis’ yellow scales glitter in the light.

_ Why are they talking about me like I’m not here? _ Louis brushes his cheek against Harry’s. Tell them I’m not an it! 

IT’S A HE. HIS NAME - LOUIS. 

“Harry, you don’t need to be afraid of us. You were defending yourself, weren’t you?” Andromeda smoothes out her robes. 

The little boy nods. 

“You will tell us next time, won’t you?” 

Harry swallows. Lies. 

YES appears in gold. That’s one thing he can’t control. The colours of his words. 

Aunt Andromeda smiles, her eyes remaining blank. “Sirius, get yourself under control. It’s his familiar.  _ Louis _ won’t attack you unless Harry wants him to.” 

“What about Cissy?” Asks the still trembling man. 

“I’ll deal with her. Let’s wait to see what her demand is.”

o0o0o0o

**My gosh, I think this is one of the most difficult chapters I’ve ever written. I keep thinking next chapter is Hogwarts, then I find another thing that needs to happen before then:( #FirstDraftProblems**

**Please be aware that this is AU, and that’s is going to be** **_very_ ** **AU. Different characters will have done different things. You’ll see this more in the next chapter.**

**If you liked, please review!**


End file.
